


15:17

by parksungjin (koosjunhoe)



Series: ATEEZ [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koosjunhoe/pseuds/parksungjin
Summary: “Hey, it’s nice to meet you. I know we haven’t spoken before but… I’m San.”
Relationships: Choi San/You
Series: ATEEZ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561765
Kudos: 6





	15:17

Ignoring the group around him that is talking, San looks over to his right. He looks from the sun that shines through the window, to the figure sat right in the middle. He watches as you type away on your laptop, likely not paying attention to the class either. When his name is called by his class member who sits beside him he shakes himself back to reality - not that you ever really leave his mind.

It’s been twelve weeks since he started this class and it’s the last day he’ll be stuck listening to medical ethics. Each Friday he sits by the door in the classroom; he keeps his head down, he stays quiet, he talks when he needs to and nothing else. He had no clue what was going on in this class and he knew he was fucked for the coursework but, like with most things, he knew he would get through it one way or another.

Like every Friday, he waited to see you walk in the class and followed you closely as you sat down in the chair you always sat in. Sometimes you wouldn’t come but San always came just in case you did and he would miss you. He would look over at you with longing eyes, questioning just when was appropriate to talk to you.

Did he have a crush? Yeah, San probably did have a crush on you.

When their teacher would ask the class questions and you would answer he would immediately look up from his laptop to make sure he heard absolutely everything. When you looked in his general direction he would be looking straight back at you in the hopes you caught his eyes and he could smile at you.

When you smiled, he would imagine you smiling because of him and it would make his heart race so hard that he would have to control his breathing to calm him down.

Was it so hard for him to ask you something?

San realised it was as easy as just sitting next to you in class, but now his time is up. You didn’t sit next to anyone, you weren’t in any of his other classes either. It was his last class before christmas and he’s still looking at you, mind wandering to a distant place of what he could do for, with, and about you.

Part of him wanted to stop you and ask if you liked dance. He could invite you to his performance with the dance team and that would give him the opportunity to spend some more time with you.

Another part of him wanted to ask you to get coffee with him so he could listen to your beautiful voice some more, learn some more about you too. He could find out everything from your birthday, to your favourite season, even what artists you would listen to the most.

But, ignoring his heart, San knew he had to start somewhere. He realises that none of this is possible unless he just talks to you. He avoided it each class, he would rush out the class before you would walk past him again and he lost the opportunity. Oh, he was scared. He was most worried about rejection because, like everyone, he wouldn’t handle that well.

The teacher starts to tell them what to expect in their exam, how they should prepare for what is to come, and that most importantly they should enjoy their Christmases. San somehow catches that the teacher says they should make sure they don’t let anything stop them doing what they want to in life (and because he’s got a crush, he doesn’t take it as career advice like it was intended).

This time he doesn’t rush out. He takes his time to put his laptop away, he stretches a little before putting on his coat and pretends to text someone until he sees you heading towards the door. He swallows the little pride he has and turns to you just before you reach the door, smile sincere as he makes that start on getting you to have coffee with him, and watch his dancing shows.

“Hey, it’s nice to meet you. I know we haven’t spoken before but… I’m San.”


End file.
